Unnatural: Warriors-Supernatural
by Valleysong33
Summary: The Winchester brothers are back working a case of changelings, but just when Sam discovered it, he falls asleep, and everything spirals out of control. The cats of ThunderClan don't know what to do with this stranger. Dean is lost without Sam. Sam must be restored to his human form, before some demon finds out what happens and destroys humanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I: Sam**_

My head is woozy, my hands and feet feel squashed, everything is sharp and unnaturally bright, and every heaving, rasping breath sounds so loud I can't stand it. The world is so detailed, so confusing. Where is Dean? And where is the motel room? The books, my computer? I feel warm, so I can only imagine that I have clothes.

"What are you doing here?" I spin around and jump to my feet, but it's almost like my knees are backwards, and I pitch forward, taking in a disgusting mouthful of moldy leaves. Whoever spoke sounds so strange, an accent I've never heard in all my time hunting demons and spirits, you name it. They laugh, it sounds like a cat meowing mixed with a scream, but with some note that I can sense it is amused.

"I'll get him!" I raised my head as a second voice boomed, making me want to cover my ears.

The first came again, and I gasped out loud as a cat leaped from a tree, slithering down the trunk with glinting claws. It was strange, but I could smell them. Wow, I could smell a stinky cat. Thing is, they weren't stinky, they were clean, and I could smell they were female, two cats. I felt blind, with only my inexplicably sharp nose and ears.

"You'll do no such thing, Sparkpelt! He can't even stand, he must be lost." I froze with fear. Usually I would leap to fight, but I knew that if I couldn't stand on my own too legs, then I couldn't fight. But then again, these were cats, and I could see them.

The ginger calico crouched in front of me, and it was chilling how affectionate her eyes were. Did she think that I was some hurt man, some thing she could help? Did she even know what a man was? She did call me emit /emafter all. Her ears were pricked towards me as if waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, she lowered her head and stared into my eyes, a blue so pale it almost looked silver. "What is your name?" she spoke so slowly and deliberately, like she was afraid I didn't know English. Wait... a cat knew English?! I had to get to Dean, something is happening, really happening. This isn't a dream, it is too vivid, even for a vision. And there is no death, nothing but me in the forest with cats.

There was only one natural thing for me to do. I felt blind and awkwardly moving, practically an alien!

I screamed as loud as I could, and I stopped suddenly as I heard the noise. It was not scream, but a wail like a wounded animal's. It only made me scream more, of course.

"Shut that thing up!"

"It isn't a thing Sparkpelt! Show some respect!"

"Until it shuts up, no way!"

I could hear their conversation, but I didn't care, not at all. This was insane, I tried to convince myself it was an insane dream, that Dean slipped something in my drink, anything that meant cats were not talking to me in the middle of a forest at midnight.

My scream became muffled as a furry fire colored paw clamped over my mouth. I tried to escape, and I managed to scramble away on my hands and knees, but everything felt wrong. Every foot touched to ground, not my knees. When I was up even like this I would be twice as tall, and yet I was only a few inches up.

Realization hit me in the chest like a bullet, or, better yet, a demon. The senses. The ability to understand them. Everything else. As I hit the ground, it all started to piece together.

"What in the name of StarClan- Cherryfall? Get him to the medicine den!"

Who was talking? What was StarClan, or a medicine den? Who was emCherryfall/em? A million questions, and yet I knew that no one could answer most of them, just like someone new to the supernatural. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice going though a clearing surrounded by long, waving grass, and into a small den made of some thorny plant.

So of course I was shocked when dropped onto a mess made of moss aand forest ferns. "Ouch!" I gasped, looking accusingly at my captors. I didn't try to escape, they were cats! What could they ever do? Tickle me?

I recognized the ginger calico, and the startlingly ginger cat who found me, but there were tree who were new to me. emGreat, captured by a clowder of cats with name like Cherryfall. I thought bitterly as they gazed at me I'm amazement and wonder. The smallest, a thin gray tabby tom, trotted forward with his teeth bared and glinting. He sniffed the air and stepped back.

"Twoleg scent!" he snarled with his lips drawn back. Okay, I could understand what twoleg might mean, human, of course, but I was too relieved.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, not knowing why I said it, and stopped dead. I didn't dare breath. It wasn't a word. It had been a emmew/em. I prayed I didn't faint again. And thankfully, I didn't. But I was still in the den, a cat, of all things. What could I possibly do? Look for Dean!

"Jayfeather, that's no kittypet." Cherryfall whispered, the cats clear blue eyes were locked onto me. "No collar mark. Nothong about him... Alderheart, get Bramblestar!" she ordered, and my terror increased. A huge clowder of cats! I was a cat now, blundering and useless, not used to this body or perperception, and I was their mouse.

Oh God, what's going to happen now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Alderheart**

I gave Cherryfall a deft nod as I rushed from the den and trotted across the clearing, toward highledge, where he could see Bramblestar and Rowanstar. I cleared my throat and puffed put my fluffy white chest, trying to look important and responsible, even though I trembled.

"There's a stranger in the medicine den." I stated. Bramblestar and Rowanstar looked up, the fur prickling along their spines.

Rowanstar stood, ears erect and tail very still and low, from. He took a quick sniff of the air and padded after me. I stood aside as my farther bared past me. By the time I was halfway across the clearing, the two leaders were inside. Not wanting to miss anything, I followed closely.

I first noticed that his voice was deep and smooth, almost soothing, as he stumbled over his words. Didn't he know how to speak? Pity stung at my belly. "I'm not part of whatever this is! I'm Sam," he insisted to Rowanstar. "I'm a human! Whatever you want, I ain't gotta thing."

Human? What is that? I kneeled forward to study the tom. He was bigger than Tigerstar, a few mouse lengths taller at least, and had a thick and glossy tabby pelt. He has mackerel stripes, dark brown, on a brown coat. And how eyes. So strange. In the shadows they seemed green adn golden, but in moonlight, pale blue. I was taken aback.

Bramblestar shoved in front of Rowanstar, but I spoke first. "What's a human? And you're obviously a cat." I said. Poor mouse brain thought he was some made up animal!

Sam growled, and I could see a flash in his eyes that warned me, I ducked behind Cherryfall and Sparkpelt. But I felt foolish. He had been so defenseless when found that he couldn't stand properly, and he had a tough time talking. I did not remember why this would happen.

Leafpool meowed, and Sam looked at her. The muscular tom's broad shoulders loosened slightly, as if he could sense her personality. I knew that was impossible, but he calmed slightly. He was still on his guard though, for when I sniffed at the tip of his tail, he spun around with a furious snarl. Luckily I ducked away in time. He seemed so perfectly balanced on his hind legs, it was unnerving. Only twolegs could do that.

"Is a human a twoleg?" I asked. Sam looked at me, his eyes guarded, and nodded. I opened my mouth to keep asking questions, but my father beat me.

"So, Sam," his claws unsheathed, and Sam took a step back, curling his toes and baring his fangs. "why are you in the forest?"

I could see that Sam was not scared, but looked ready. "You want the truth?"

Sparkpelt unsheathed her class, "Stop stalling, dung face!" I gasped as Sam glared at her, but he must have good judgement, because he didn't follow up her tuant. Bramblestar nodded as his question though.

"I was following a lead on a changling when I came back to the motel. I fell asleep, and I woke up in this forest." he explained, and I was interested in whatever a changling was, or a motel. "Oh God, Dean must be frantic..." I wondered who Dean was.

I saw Briarlight drag herself up. She gazed at Sam with sympathetic eyes. "Was Dean your mate?"

Sam gave her such a disgusted look that I almost warbled with laughter.

"He's my brother!" Sam exclaimed indignantly and Briarlight blushed beneath thick brown fur. She murmured something and looked away. I thought it was funny, but we had to find out what happened to make Sam so... insane.

Leafpool stepped forward, her eyes kind. "Sam, do you know where Dean is?" I could hardly believe she thought he was telling the truth, but then I noticed her gaze. It was filled with disbelief, she held no trust with this cat.

Sam looked at her. His eyes were unfocused, his ears were still, whiskers frozen. I was worried. It seemed like Sam didn't even know what his body could do! "Of course I don't, otherwise I would find him!" Pity squirmed inside me, Sam had lost his brother. He was probably in shock, it explained how unresponsive his senses were and his weakness. It could even explain how crazy he was acting.

I whispered to Leafpool. "Should I get some thyme?" she didn't reply, so wrapped up in her thoughts. Finally she shook her head.

"Jayfeather, you and I need to speak with StarClan. Alderheart, make sure Sam does not hurt himself." I was shocked at he blunt tone, and it took me a moment to notice she had already walked out with her son. My father stared after them.

"Do what she says, and if Sam attacks, send Briarlight to get us." Bramblestar growled lowly. He glared at Sam. Since when was my father so unwelcoming? "We'll be by the warriors den." he flicked his tail, and he followed Rowanstar outside.

I gulped and turned to Sam. His eyes locked onto me, an evil glare in his eyes. They were half shut in a silent challenge. His heartbeat thundered in my ear, he was terrified.

"I won't hurt you-"

"How should I know you aren't lying? How do I know you aren't-" Sam stopped speaking abruptly. Why didn't he want me to know? I didn't ask. He was scary, huge, and even out of his element, more dangerous than the strongest warrior if he tried. I could sense it.

I realized that he was staring at me expectantly. I hadn't answered. "I'm a medicine cat, I am called Alderheart. I have no hunting training," his eyes glimmered with what I can only guess was fear or respect. "nor that for battle. The code binds me to protect and heal."

Sam huffed, his heart was still racing. He whispered to himself, oblivious I could hear. "Maybe the army has a code. Oh this is bad. This is really bad. I have to get to Dean, he has to know this! Bobby can help..."

I cleared my throat importantly. "Who's Dean, and Bobby? And we aren't an army, we are ThunderClan." Sam stared at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" his mew was laced with terror, but I could tell that he was trying to hide it with aggressiveness. I sighed.

"I have a million questions," I began, but Sam growled an cut me off. Not wanting to get on the bad side of him, I fell silent.

His voice was as harsh as a twoleg's, it sent a tremor of alarm through my body. "And you think I don't?" Sam's eyes blazed as he shakily stood, wobbling. His tail was all the way between his legs with fear and desperation, it would do nothing to help him.

"You need help." the calmness in my mew was forced. I slowly edged around him and grabbed a poppyhead.

With a hiss, Sam unsheathed his claws. He looked ferocious until he looked down at his claws and gasped. It was almost as if he thought he just sprouted wings! I crept forward, a few poppyseeds on my pad. I touched it to his lips tentatively as he as distracted.

I yowled with pain as he clamped down onto my paw. I yanked it away.

"That all you got?" he roared, and I cowered. I could hear Briarlight existing the den, yowling to Bramblestar and Rowanstar for help. He reared up, and with unexpected precision, swiped my muzzle with one paw.

But I till had the seeds. As he pulled back, growling, I stuffed the poppyhead in his mouth. He chocked and spat it out, chest heaving. His eyelids drooped, and he took a few clumsy paces before collapsing.

The blood roared in my ears as Rowanstar and my father arrived.

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. "He's a danger to us here! Squirrelflight, fetch our medicine cats!" he order as my mother appeared, looking curious and baffled. She nodded and whisked around.

I stared at Sam, his eyes half open. There wasn't any emotion in his sleep, but I still imagined the swirl of flashing anger, glimmer of fear, and something I couldn't place. Desire? Desperation? I didn't know, but whatever it was, it made him transform into a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Dean**

"Nothing, Bobby. Just vanished!" I paced around the room anxiously. Sam was missing, and Bobby wouldn't let me go search. I knew he was right, I didn't have any information, but I wanted to be looking for Sam. More than that, I wanted to find him.

Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe he left on his own again." he commented. I snarled furiously.

"Than he's a bigger doof than he looks!" I yelled, my grip tightening on the colt. If I needed to use some of these last bullets to save Dean, God so help me there would be none left. But Bobby still looked calm.

"He would be a pretty huge idiot, but... Dean, did he ever say anything to you, about Yellow-Eyes?" I froze, deep in thought. I shook my head. If Yellow-Eyes had said something, than surely Sam would have told me? Then again, it wouldn't be the first time we didn't tell everything.

Bobby sighed. He was weary, but I was panicking. "Alright, Dean. We're gonna find Ellen and ask her. She knows just about half the hunters around the United States, and if anyone knows what happened, it'll be one of them."

I nodded. "C'mon!" I ordered as I whisked outside and ducked inside Baby. Bobby followed, but I blocked the passengers seat. "Sammy's." I grunted. He got in, and I started Baby.

I drove for a few hours, and then Bobby and I walked in. Bobby explained what happened, and asked if she knew anything.

Ellen shook her head, looking around the dusty bar where she found a job. "Sorry, boys, no ideas. The hunters haven't been around too much, all of huntin' one thing or another. You know how that goes."

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. I knew Sammy would never go dark side, but after everything, there was a terrifying possibility.

I was lost in thought. Everything that happened over the last few days... was it all just for Sammy to leave and get himself killed? What if he killed himself? My heart nearly stopped. I know he would do anything to end this war.

"Aaaah!" I groaned loudly as sharp needles of throbbing agony shot through my head. I recognized the feeling from when we found Ash. I gripped my forward and my knees buckled, pitching forward and effectively giving myself a concussion on the bar.

* * *

The darkness from my eyes lifted, and I planted my palms in the moldy leaves. I jumped up and looked around at the forest. Tiny trails crisscrossed the leaves, and paw prints covered a patch of mud. Was this supposed to be a vision?

A furious scream broke the silence.

I froze for a moment and then raced through the forest, following the direction of the call. I slowed as a drop off into a stony sided hollow loomed. Looking inside, I expected to see Sam surrounded by demons, but all I saw was some cats.

"What the fuck?" I groaned. I stood up, intending to find Sam, but Sam's voice stopped me.

"Dean! Get me out of here!" I spun around, staring in amazement at the huge brown cat that faced me with such intelligence that I knew it wasn't just a random cat.

The cat reared up with their paws on my thighs. "Dean, it's me! Your brother! It's Sam!" I shuddered and pushed it away.

That's it. I'm going insane.

"Dean," I backed away into a tree as the cat shakily walked toward and stared at me. I saw they were relieved to see me. But this couldn't be Sam! "You have to believe me! I have an idea, a trickster."

I blinked, and it seemed like everything was fading. Everything was distant.

"Look into it." I made it out as I woke up.

* * *

"Dean, what happened?!" Ellen demanded.

I opened my eyes, laying in the back seat of Baby, Ellen leaned over me with a washcloth smeared with blood, from where I smacked my head on the bar, and a water bottle that's contents drenched my face.

"Morning to you too." I groaned. Ellen rolled her eyes and pulled m up into a sitting position.

"So? What did you see?" She demanded. I scoffed. "Bobby and I aren't idiots, Dean. We pieced it together. So, what was it?"

"A cat." I knew that lying to Ellen wouldn't work out well. "It sounded like Sam, and it talked to me... it said I had to save him, and gave me an idea... maybe it was just a crazy dream... but I have an idea."

Ellen sighed and put her hand on my forehead. "You know what it was, Dean. So, what did Sam tell you?"

"A trickster."

Ellen's eye widened. "Damn it."

"Okay, we have to find anything around that hints a trickster, mysterious and unexplainable things, anything like the one you two found. Ellen said and started walking toward the bar. I got out and followed her, my stomach churning.

I was anxious. If this was a trickster, than everything I saw could be real. Tricksters were evil sometimes, so this scared me. What if it killed Sam?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Leafpool**

I leaned over Sam, he had just been brought back into camp after being found talking to no one in the forest, somehow he had escaped Rowanstar, Bramblestar, Cloudtail, and Alderheart without being seen. Now he was sleeping, with a large dose of poppyseed keeping him down. It took almost four times the regular dosage for reasons I didn't know, but I was willing to bet that what he said was true, he couldn't possibly be a real cat. But yet, he was.

His paws twitched, his shoulders tensing. I backed away as his eyes snapped open. His eyes landed on me, a malevolent green-golden sheen among the filtered dawn light of my den. I could hear Jayfeather outside, arguing that the guards had better let him in, but they refused. He would be Sam's target if this cat was what I feared, a bloodthirsty monstef. Desperate and confused, but deadly.

"Who are you?" his voice still stunned me. It spoke our tongue, but sounded like a twoleg. It was so deep and fluctuating of emotion. It scared me.

I didn't know if I should tell the truth, but I decided I better, in case he attacked. "I am Leafpool. I am the healer of ThunderClan." I surprised myself with how even and flat my mew sounded beside his. He eyed me suspiciously. How could someone not shy away at those eyes? I managed not to, somehow.

Sam looked into the shadows, and, shaking his head as if it hurt him, he stared into the darkness. He didn't see anything, just like me, and turned back to fix gleaming eyes onto mine. "Tell the trickster I'm going to escape, and when I do, I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!" I gasped, shocked. Now I suspected that something was seriously wrong with Sam. I circled the den, but he must have taken this gesture of submission as aggressiveness, for his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I don't know who the trickster is! I can only help you if you try to think clearly." I begged him, my tail swishing and body low. He had to understand that we wanted to help him! Maybe I could make this crazy cat see some reason. If he seemed so filled with hatred about whoever the trickster was, than perhaps they were a threat to ThunderClan. Suddenly his eyes blazed.

"You can't trick me," Sam snarled. "I know all about your type. Dean will be here soon, and whoever is working with the trickster is dead." Sudden fear for my Clanmates filled me. What if someone worked with whoever the trickster was, and they would die? What if it was Lionblaze or Jayfeather, or worse, Squirrelflight?

I shook my head. "I can promise that ThunderClan is innocent. We don't even know what a trickster is-" I stopped talking as Sam's head snapped up, staring at the stars. He looked at me sharply and then outside.

"Of course not! You're his creation, you couldn't know anything but this." I was shocked. What in the world did he mean? I settled that he was all the way chaotic by now. His eyes seemed to grow brighter with sympathy, and his bristling pelt smoothed slightly. His mew was soft this time. "You have to let me go."

I shook my head again. I was under strict orders from Bramblestar to keep his here. "Please!" he pleaded, but I couldn't.

"I'm really sorry, Sam. Bramblestar won't let me-"

I gazed at Sam, his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He looked so... trapped.

As that what he was? Was everything he said true? He was a prisoner, an my entire life a lie? It felt like my heart was a stone and my belly hollow. Everything felt so real! What kind of sick person could do this?

But then... I was reminded about Sam's vicious nature, could he be whatever a trickster was? He could be tricking now! But he looked so sad... "Sam," his head snapped up to meet my gaze, unflinching. "I'll talk to Bramblestar." I sighed.

I bounded outside, motioning to Bramblestar. I could hear him sending Tawnypelt into place while he and Rowanstar followed me. I sat by the fresh kill pile, and Brightheart led a cluster of cats away. I flashed her a grateful smile. Just then, the two leaders sat before me.

"What is it?" Rowanstar asked me, tail swinging. He glanced at the medicine den, where I could make out Sam pacing.

Bramblestar nodded. He seemed to have regained his usual temperament. I took a deep breath. "I've been talking to Sam, and he seems to think something called a trickster brought him here." I didn't mention the part where we may not even be real, it had bothered me enough, it would be just as bad for the leaders. And worse when they were unable to lead the Clan because of it. I hurried on before they could intervene. "I-I think he might be telling the truth... he seems so sure, so sad and lonely. He's desperate and confused! Sam is trapped."

Sympathy warmed Rowanstar's gaze but he shuffled his paws. "I don't know, Leafpool..."

Bramblestar stamped a paw furiously. "You are both fluff brained! Rowanstar, you've grown soft! And Leafpool, I always thought you were wise!" I blinked in surprise as he spun around and raced toward highledge.

Rowanstar sighed. "He means well. But Leafpool... what are you trying to say?" he stared at me. I took in a sharp breath.

"I think we should let Sam go." Rowanstar's fur bristled.

"You know this isn't my Clan! Bramblestar would flat me and hang my pelt on a tree if I let Sam go!" he explained, looking over his shoulder at highledge were Bramblestar and his mate argued. I shook my head in defeat.

"Great StarClan." I grumbled. "Tell me something! Anything!"

* * *

I cowered on the floor of the twoleg den, soft red grass like fluff beneath my paws. A twoleg, shorter than most males I had seem, stood with a cocky smirk on his face. He turned around and raised a furry strip of skin above his eyes.

"Leafpool, you look darling, my dear." I felt oddly soothed by this twoleg. Wait... why could I understand him? Was he speaking cat?

"Who are you?" I asked. The twoleg pet my back. He chuckled.

"Don't you know yet? Sam hasn't told you?" his voice was like honey, it drenched into me. I started to have my head, but paused.

"The trickste?" he nodded with a smile.


	5. Author's Note

Hello, I am Valleysong33. If anything is off or there is something that I did wrong, I apologize. I am only on episode nine of season three, so I may not know a lot about some stuff, which might cause plot holes in this story. I am trying my best to make this story enjoyable. Please if you review, don't hate on the story, and don't spoil things, because even though I have only been watching sice maybe May, I really do enjoy the show!

As for the Warriors portion of this, the whole explanation is very silly, and I think you'll find that when you meet the trickster you'll think it's very funny. I have not read a lot of Warriors books, but I am caught up. You can tell from me using current names and situations.

Rights. None of the characters belong to me! Not a single one. Every human is from Supernatural, and every cat form Warriors.

The timeline. One week after Azazel's death, when Dean and Sam are working that case on the changelings. I chose this because it's just freaking epic, and I got the idea for this story while watching "All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 2". By the way, the and "All Hell Breaks Loose: Part 1" are my favorite episodes.

Now, the fan fiction will total maybe ten chapters. That's like half a novella, because I totaled the four chapters I have and it added up to nine pages (using Google Docs, no editing the font size or style). In the end I aim for twenty pages. This is only a fun little project! I will print this out at a library.

Thanks to anyone who read or supports my writing!

Also, everyone who has a book store that sells Supernatural books, go and buy one. I'm planning on it! I do also plan on getting Warriors books! Good bye, this is the last update for today!


	6. Author's Note (again, I know!)

It's Valleysong33 here again! I have news. I have been working out details of the stories and had some fun ideas, and yesterday I began redoing the entire story! It will take me possibly weeks to publish the newer version of the story because of writing the first drafts, overall first draft, correcting those for spelling and grammar, punctuation, and all that that, plus a third to make sure everything is in the right place and all! The newer version of Unnatural will be hopefully much better. For now please just try to be patient!


End file.
